The sages of the 6 kingdom and worlds
by kawaiinarugaa
Summary: avatar,souleater,kindom hearts,bleach,naruto,cardcaptors.they're all anime but are they connected do they know each other.what'll happen when the sages have to suddenly come together and stop the sybiotes from reviving the master and becoming dark sages!


**_The sages of the 6 Kingdom and _**

**_Worlds._**

**Authors Note**

**My first fan fic ever.**

**Setting**

**Out side the main gate three weeks from the chunin exams.It's three-am.Shizune,Asuma,Kakashi and Anko return from a surveillance mission on the Akatsuki.They flash step (teleport) into The Hokages office were Tsunade is.Shizune read out a report that sasuke gave to her on the mission.It was a recount of what happend and how sasuke killed oruchimaru.Tsunade felt agitated she knew that this was good news but somthing in the pit of her stomach knew that Oruchimaru wasn't fully dead his being was some were.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The encounter.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune added hastily, she peered at Tsunade.Anko was following a spy that had emerged from an old akatsuki hideout...It was Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's spy and right hand man." Everyone exchanged glances.

"He was different...very different" Asuma continued were Shizune left off " His face it wasn't his own ... well part of his fae and his body, it looked like orochimaru's remains.We just found out since Anko wanted to double check the old hideouts .

Moments past before the silence broke, "graaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tsunade luanched her fist at Kakashi and Asuma, she was aiming for Shizune and Anko to but they saw it coming and dodged as fast as possible,"Did I not make arrangements for the elite anbu's to track down Kabuto and freeze his assesets,and to have tracker nin to dispose of that mans remains!"Tsunade shouted.

Even simi-concious,Kakashi and Asuma found the little miss-hap in her sentance.

Anko,Asuma and shizune I want you three to write out spreate reports on the encounter and bring them back tommorrow afternoon okay!!"Tsunade shouted at them like they were in bootcamp.

"Hai lady hokage." The marched out of the room like militry sargents.

Tsunade peered at the papers in her hand, she had searched for the correct documents to help her achieve the honor of paying back naruto for everything he had done.**ADOPTION**,she had to find the will of Minato to see who had legal guardian ship of Naruto, which Minato gave to Sarutobi the third Hokage. When she found this out she tought all hope was lost until she read the third hokage's will to the Fifth Hokage it read

Tsunade the fifth hokage may have custody of every family member,possesions,documents that I may have.

Tsunade was creeped out and surprised that the Hokage will had her name on it,may be it destiney the she will be come the Hokage,for her and boyfriend ,Tsunade shook her head and called the disteny stuff just a gamble that the old man won.

"Aham lady Hokage" Kakashi glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade took her gaze from the paper she was about to sign."Please Kakashi-sensei tell me that i'm wrong and there isn't anymore creepy things your gonna tell me"Tsunade prayed to kami holding her breath and hoping for a no, it seemed the kami must of been asleep because he sure didn't answer her preys"

"lady Tsunade after the other snesed that kabuto knew they were there they flash stepped to the leaf village, I placed a genjutsu on kabuto and the surroundings demolishing his ability to sense my chakara.He took of the black cloak he was wearing ... He only had shorts on underneath"Tsunade had no idea what he even meant Kakashi just breathed harder and harder "I can't explain to you what I saw excatly becuase I swear I'm not even sure my self."Kakashi was talking so slow like his life depeneded on him giving giving the slowest piece of information.

Tsunade looked worried."Please Kakashi just try and discribe it, I need to know Kakashi"

"I'll try to explain,On the right side of his body some sort of subtance...like tar was attaching it self to the oruchimaru's side but also trying to get on kabuto side but he had some sort off magical seal attached his body,I mean way different to our seals it had incantations on it's front I think it was made from some sort of oldddddddd scroll it looked like it any way,about five minutes late it began talking aloud to Kabuto,I could just barely hear him."Kakashi looked stunned like he was being swallowed by the Queen slug.

Been there done that never again!! Inner tsunade tried to shed some light on the situation.

Tsunade had an Idea of what or who he was talking about but she had to make sure just incase it isn't kurai.

"Kakashi what did he-I mean it say?"Tsunade hoped he hadn't discovered another of her miss-haps.

Kakashi stared deep into Tsunade's eye trying tofind what she was thinking but the showed only intrest."It said something about opening some gate and gathering brothers who had the sages as host and became the dark sages, and revive the true first sage and conquer the 6 Kingdoms"Kakashi was anxious to know what he should do next.

"report to Sakura,Shikamaru and Shino... but don't tell sakura about meeting Sasuke no matter what you may tell the other two though."Tsunade ordered Kakashi trying to keep her cool.

Kakashi exited from the room,Tsunade had tears in her eyes knowing that the destruction of the kingdoms will be her fault."I will have to contact the elder sages."

* * *

**Next time On The sages of the 6 kingdom and worlds**

**Is Sasuke coming back to the village and what are these gates and who or what is a sage.**

**And were the hell are these kingdoms!!**

**Chapter 2 The truth behind the 6 kingdoms.**

**Love,betrayal,two faced ninjas,action and adventure. Only on**

**The sages of the six kingdoms and worlds**


End file.
